


Two Sides of the Same Bloody Coin

by july4thkisses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Coming Untouched, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Dom Will, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Will Tops, at least in this one, just some biting, like. reallllllyyyy dirty talk, not graphic blood kink tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: Before Francis Dolarhyde arrives to attain his revenge, Will and Hannibal spend some time inside of Hannibal's house on the cliff. Angsty conversations and passionate sex ensue.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Two Sides of the Same Bloody Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during The Wrath of the Lamb, and there are some minor spoilers for those who haven't finished the show. Just a warning :-)

“Figures that you’d have a secret house,” Will muttered as he followed Hannibal inside and irritably slammed the door shut behind him.

Hannibal stopped walking and turned to look at Will, arching an eyebrow. “Why do you say that, Will?”

Will scoffed, averting his gaze when Hannibal focused his maroon eyes directly on his blue ones. “Why do I say that? Maybe,” he said as he took a step closer to Hannibal, “it’s because your entire life consists of secrets that you smugly hold inside while you deceive everyone you know.”

“It seems as if this house is a godsend in this moment, doesn’t it?” Hannibal asked, then moved to sit on one of the finely cushioned chairs in the room.

“Are you implying that you’re a godsend?”

Hannibal wet his lips. “And if I am?”

“Then you’re wrong,” Will said scathingly. “I don’t know what it is that dreamed you up, but it sure as hell wasn’t God.”

“Are any of us ‘dreamed up’ by anyone else but ourselves, Will? Aren’t we all creatures of our own creation; of our own will?”

“Don’t do that.”

Hannibal cocked his head minutely, feigning confusion. “Do what?”

“You’re doing,” Will gestured with one hand vaguely towards Hannibal, “that. Whatever it is that you do. Where you try to get inside my head, try to get me to see you as an equal, as a friend, and not as what you really are.”

“And what am I, really?” Hannibal’s tone remained the same, but his maroon eyes seemed to have turned several shades darker—the color of danger. The color of something to run from.

“A monster,” Will spat, stepping forward and glaring downwards at where Hannibal sat leisurely.

Hannibal didn’t flinch. He simply held Will’s gaze, despite its intensity. “By that logic, you’re a monster, too.”  
Will blinked confusedly. “What?”

“To be in love with a monster—isn’t the act monstrous in itself?”

“I’m not in love with you,” Will sputtered, subconsciously taking a small step backwards.

“Then what is it you feel for me, Will? What do you feel that caused you to come to Italy to find me? To forgive me, after I killed the girl that you considered to be your daughter? To help me escape from my confines?” He paused, inhaling slowly and deeply as he thought. “What makes one act in such ways, if not love?”

“I don’t love you, Hannibal.”

“Answer me, then. What is it that you feel for me?”

“I don’t…” Will screwed his eyes shut in frustration. “I don’t know what I feel for you. There isn’t a name for it. It feels like taking gasping breaths when you’ve been deprived of oxygen: painful, ragged, and desperate, but also necessary—inevitable. But love isn’t supposed to feel like that. Love’s supposed to feel the way that kettle corn from a county fair tastes. It’s supposed to be warm, trusting, comforting. It’s supposed to be safe. But the way I feel for you…” He shook his head. “It isn’t any of that.”

“The poets say that no two loves feel the same,” Hannibal mused.

“What we have—the feelings I have for you—is nothing fit for poetry.”

Hannibal narrowed his gaze slightly as he continued to stare unwaveringly and unnervingly at Will. “I’d have to disagree. Poetry is not always flowery, light, and elegant. Have you not read Bukowski? Poe? Nabokov? Some writers speak of the darker parts of humanity. These parts are not any less beautiful.”

Will stood in silence for a few moments as he mulled over the other man’s words. “I want to drown in you,” he said shakily, flicking his eyes away from Hannibal’s, and then back again. “I want to fuck you just as much as I want to rip out your throat with my teeth. I want to wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you; I want to taste your blood; I want to taste you in other places, everywhere; I want to kiss you and stab you and be inside of you and kill you and pray to you all at the same time.” He swallowed hard. “It terrifies me. Does that sound like fucking poetry to you?”

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered reverently. He rose from the chair, and leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Will’s. “The most beautiful poetry the world has ever witnessed.”

Will’s eyes darted to Hannibal’s lips, and he licked his own subconsciously. He faltered for a moment. “Do you want to drown in me, too?” He asked softly, shifting his gaze back upward to look into the older man’s eyes.

“I want you so deep inside of me that I can’t tell where I stop and you begin,” Hannibal said quietly.

Will looked at Hannibal with hooded eyes. “I’ve been trying to remain the hero ever since I met you. But it’s been so hard. When I killed Randall, the way I felt…” he bit his lip. “It felt better than anything I’ve ever done. Maybe...maybe it doesn’t matter that I’ve been trying desperately not to be the monster. Maybe I’m the monster anyway.” He leaned in and ghosted his lips over the other man’s. “A monster loving another monster,” he murmured against Hannibal’s skin, “how fitting.”

Hannibal’s breath was so bated that Will almost could’ve sworn that he wasn’t breathing at all. “I thought you didn’t love me?”

Will swallowed hard. “It’s too carnal to fit society’s definition of love.”

“Forget about society. Think only of this room, of us, of you. Do you love me?”

The silence that ensued Hannibal’s question hung heavily between them until Will finally answered. “Yes,” he breathed. “And you?”

“I’ve loved you for years now,” Hannibal said softly. “I didn’t even know that a person like me could truly feel love, at least not romantic love. That is, until you.”

Will hesitated for a moment, then pressed his lips firmly against Hannibal’s. The older man immediately kissed him back; just as desperate for this as Will was. Will pulled away, put his hands to Hannibal’s chest, and pushed him hard, the man falling back into the seat he had recently risen from. Hannibal looked up at Will, a question in his eyes.

“You think you’re going to have total control in this?” Will asked harshly. He sat on top of Hannibal, a leg straddling either side of the man’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and bared his teeth at him. “If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. This isn’t that kind of situation; I may be a monster, but I’m not that low. But aside from that…” He leaned in, whispering into Hannibal’s ear. “Aside from that, I’m the one who calls the shots here. You’ve played that role long enough now. You got that?”

Hannibal wet his lips, then nodded. “I understand.”

“Good,” Will hissed, then kissed him again.

They kissed like it was the last thing they would ever do—which, to be fair, might have been true; they were both aware that Francis Dolarhyde would almost certainly strike at one point or another that night. It was frenzied, animalistic, yearning.

Will took Hannibal’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down hard, smiling as the metallic taste of the man’s blood flooded his mouth. Hannibal grunted in pain, but didn’t pull away; instead he kissed Will even more fervently than he had previously.

“You like that?” Will said between kisses; voice mocking. He pulled away for a moment, pressing their foreheads together as he took in ragged breaths. “You like it when I hurt you?”

“Not specifically when you hurt me,” Hannibal rasped. “I adore it when you hurt anyone; when you let this side of you be shown. It’s glorious.”

Will’s breathing was still uneven when he said, “I don’t think I ever would’ve shown this side of me to anyone if I hadn’t met you. You did this to me. You turned me into this.”

“You’ve always had darkness inside of you. I simply added fuel to the spark that was there all along.”

Will surged forward, pressing his mouth to Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal moaned softly as the other man licked and sucked softly along his skin. Will bit down hard, and Hannibal grunted, grasping the arms of the chair for support. Will showed no acknowledgement to Hannibal’s reaction; sinking his teeth further until they broke the man’s flesh. Will’s cock throbbed in his pants as the taste of his lover’s blood filled his mouth once more.

When Will relinquished, his lips and teeth were smeared with blood. He smashed his mouth against Hannibal’s, licking into the older man’s mouth, forcing him to taste his own blood. Hannibal moaned hungrily, tilting his head back to grant Will more access.

Will kissed his way down Hannibal's jaw, stopping for a moment when he reached the man's jugular to suck a deep bruise into his olive skin. He could feel Hannibal swallow deeply as he mouthed hungrily over the mark he had left. He let up, looking Hannibal in the eyes as he slid his hands up underneath the older man's shirt. He tugged hard on the hem. "This," Will panted, "off. Now."

As he moved his hands down to follow Will's orders, Hannibal's pupils were dilated to the point where it was difficult to make out much of the color of his irises. He pulled the shirt up over his head in one smooth motion, tossing it carelessly on the floor behind the chair.

Will's lip curled up around the edge. "Not gonna fold it? How unlike you."

"There are more...pressing matters at hand," Hannibal replied breathily.

A look of pure yearning flashed across Will's face at his words, and he placed both hands on the other man's chest. He pinched one of Hannibal's nipples roughly, not bothering to try to conceal his amused chuckle at the yelp that the action drew from the man. "Damn right there are more pressing matters," he said quietly as he took Hannibal's other nipple between his fingers and pinched it even harder than the first.

Hannibal let out a pained noise once again, and Will cocked his head condescendingly. "Too much for you?" he asked darkly as he pinched harder and dug his nails in to the man's nipples. "Me hurting you like this is too much for the infamous Chesapeake Ripper? Too much for the man who hunts humans for sport and feasts on their flesh?"

"No," Hannibal breathed. "It hurts, but I love it. You inflicting pain on me could never be too much for me; it's too beautiful for me to ever tire of it. Only if you attempt to kill me, betray me again, or hurt me irreparably will I fight back. You're beautiful."

Will keened as he listened to the man speak, and he let go of Hannibal's chest in order to sling his arms around the man's neck once again. He clashed their mouths together, ignoring when the intensity of the kiss caused Hannibal's teeth to scrape roughly against his lips. "I know," he whispered into the kiss. "You love my Becoming. You'd never do anything to stop nurturing it."

Hannibal bucked his hips up, unable to restrain himself from doing so any longer.

Will moaned as he felt the older man's erection against his ass, and he ground his hips down. "Fuck," he hissed as the man ground right back up against him, matching his movements. After a few moments of desperate grinding, Will stilled and placed his hands on either side of the man's thighs to halt his movements, as well.

"Why stop?" Hannibal whispered, failing miserably at trying to hide his sheer need for the younger man.

Will removed his arms from the man's neck and stood, licking his lips ravenously as he raked his eyes up and down the man's exposed torso. "I'm done with the teasing. I wanna fuck you."

Hannibal honest to god whimpered at the words. He spread his legs and leaned back in the chair, exposing himself entirely to Will. "There's lube in the drawer over there," he panted, pointing to a cabinet across the room.

Will arched an eyebrow quizzically. "Why do you have...you know what? Never mind. At this point I've realized it's best not to question you."

"Smart boy."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He crossed the room and slid open the drawer that Hannibal had pointed to, finding the lube immediately. He grabbed it and pushed the drawer shut. "C'mere," he said sharply as he pointed to the floor beside him, which was covered with a soft baby blue rug.

Hannibal wrinkled his nose in disdain, not moving from the chair. "On the floor, Will? Really? I have a bed upstairs, you know."

"Did I ask if you had a bed upstairs?" Will's voice was serious and hard.

"No."

"Then get the fuck over here. I want you too much to care about finding a bed. I'm going to take you here and now."

Hannibal hesitated, then stood and moved to stand close to Will.

"Pants off," Will said.

Hannibal obeyed, stripping himself of the rest of his clothing. He held his head up high as he watched Will take in the sight of him hungrily. "How do you want me?"

Will paused, then pointed downwards to the floor right in front of him. “On your knees first,” he said as he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, discarding them on the floor behind them. He pulled down his boxers and set them down on top of his pants. He stepped even closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal knelt, licking his lips as he looked at Will’s cock for the first time. It was thick and throbbing, and the tip was dripping precum. He ignored his own erection for the moment; too transfixed on the sight of Will’s length to care much about his own pleasure.

“Suck it,” Will said roughly as he slapped his dick lightly against Hannibal’s lower lip.

Hannibal obeyed eagerly. He spit on Will’s cock and wrapped a hand around the base, messily pumping it a few times before he closed his lips over the tip. He sucked softly on the head, tonguing the nerve underneath that he knew would drive Will crazy.

“Ah, fuck!” Will cursed as Hannibal lowered his head and took him deeper. Will threaded his hands in the older man’s hair and thrusted deeper into his mouth.

Hannibal gagged as Will’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he made no effort to move. He simply swallowed with it still there, smiling to himself when the pressure from it made the younger man mutter a string of obscenities under his breath. Will pushed Hannibal’s head even farther down on his cock, smirking when Hannibal choked. He held the older man’s head in place, thrusting deep into his throat.

Will pulled out all at once, leaving Hannibal with his mouth wide open, lips red and puffy. He slapped Hannibal across the face and moaned brokenly when the man leaned into his touch. “That was...fuck,” Will said ruggedly.

Hannibal’s eyes were clouded with lust when he looked up at Will. “You taste even better than I’d imagined,” he said, voice raspy from the intense battery of his throat.

“You’ve imagined how I would taste?”

“Is that even a question? I love you. It terrifies me, and it’s my weak spot. But nonetheless, I love you.” He licked his lips. “I’ve thought of this moment many times. And even now, I am carefully tucking it away in my memory palace, so that I may never lose it.”

Will’s expression softened, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit at the man’s words. “Me too,” he said, averting his gaze to some abstract space behind Hannibal. “I mean. I love you, too.” He stripped off his shirt and crouched down so that he was eye level with the still kneeling Hannibal.

“Fuck me,” Hannibal whispered as the intensity of his gaze bore holes in Will’s irises. “Get inside of me.”

Will let out a strangled moan. “On your back. Wanna look you in the eyes while I fuck you,” he instructed as he grabbed the lube. Hannibal whimpered and obeyed, lying spread eagle on the ground. It was quite a sight, indeed—a wanton Hannibal Lecter disregarding the uncleanliness of his predicament because he was so desperate to get fucked. Will almost would’ve been amused by it, if he wasn’t so turned on.

Will knelt in between Hannibal’s legs and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He traced the tip of his index finger around Hannibal’s hole, eliciting a series of soft moans. He pushed his finger in all at once, causing Hannibal to cry out in discomfort. Will wasted no time in curling his finger up and pressing against the spot that he knew would drive the other man wild.

Hannibal keened and bucked his hips, and neither of them were sure of whether he was trying to get closer to the intense contact or move away. Will finger fucked Hannibal loosely for a moment before he jammed another finger in beside the first one.

“Fuck!” Hannibal yelped. Will continued to pump his fingers inside of the man relentlessly, disregarding the noises and obscenities that were pouring out of him.

“Thought you said you like when I cause pain?” Will asked mockingly as he rubbed his fingers over Hannibal’s prostate. “Thought you said it’s...what’s the word?” He slipped a third finger in. “Oh, yeah. Beautiful.”

“It is,” Hannibal grunted as he took Will’s incessant reckoning. “It’s beautiful. It hurts but,” he moaned loudly as Will thrust his fingers particularly deep. “God, it hurts in the best way. But you know that. That’s why you’re doing this.” He looked Will in the eyes, waiting for him the younger man to confirm the verity of what he had just said.

“That’s part of why I’m doing it,” Will conceded, scissoring his fingers inside of the older man. “And part of it is because I like it. Feels so good to hurt you; feels so good to let go like this.”

“Perhaps you should have let go sooner.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Will hissed as he pressed hard and persistently on Hannibal’s prostate. “I didn’t want to turn into this.”

“But you have. And it’s beautiful.”

Will’s fingers stilled for a moment, and he looked down at Hannibal. He leaned in and kissed the older man softly. “It’s beautiful,” he agreed quietly. After a moment of silence that felt as reverent as a prayer, Will pulled his fingers out of Hannibal.

Hannibal looked up at the younger man quizzically.

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Will rasped. “Can’t wait any longer.” He paused. “Do you have a condom?”

Hannibal chuckled darkly. “Do we really need one? The possibility of our imminent demise is very high, and even if we do live through Dolarhyde’s wrath, I’m clean. Are you?”

“Yeah,” Will said softly. “Got tested before I started sleeping with Molly.”

Anger flashed across Hannibal’s face. “Don’t say her name. Not here. Not now.”

Will licked his lips, then nodded. “She doesn’t matter to me anymore. I loved her, but…” he inhaled sharply. “Not the way that I love you.”

“Good,” Hannibal asserted, his face softening a bit. “You’re mine.”

“Yours. Irrevocably, utterly yours.” Will turned, and picked up the lube from where he had set it down on the floor. He popped open the lid and squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his cock. He set the bottle down once more and stroked himself, covering every inch of his length in the substance.

"Get on with it," Hannibal said as he looked up at Will touching himself.

Will bared his teeth and let go of his cock. "Don't tell me what to do. You've done enough of that." Nonetheless, he lowered himself so that he was holding himself just above Hannibal. He grabbed his own cock and lined it up with Hannibal's hole, then began to enter him without warning.

Hannibal moaned lowly as Will pushed his way into his tight hole; he'd been prepared by Will's foreplay, but it was still an extremely intense sensation. "Just like that," he breathed. "God, just like that."

Will grunted as he bottomed out, now entirely inside of Hannibal. He looked down at the older man through his lashes, and his cock throbbed as he took in the look of pure bliss that resided on the man's face. "We fit together so well," Will said softly. "It's like...I was made to be inside you."

"Two sides of the same bloody coin," Hannibal whispered.

Will pressed their lips together roughly, licking at the dried blood on Hannibal's lips. He pulled out nearly all the way, then thrust forward harshly. He moaned as he listened to the cries that it drew from Hannibal. He pulled back and thrust forward again, setting a steady pace.

Hannibal reached up and dragged his nails across Will's back as he was being fucked more and more brutally. He kept his nails dug into the flesh, and Will moaned deeply due to the sharp pain that it drew.

"I love you," Will said as he bent down and clashed their teeth together, kissing Hannibal in the most carnal and desperate way possible. He pulled his face away slightly, never faltering even once in fucking Hannibal as deeply and roughly as he could. "It's messy and dirty and fatal and evil and unhealthy and bloody," he shook his head, "but I love you."

"Mylimasis," Hannibal replied quietly, voice filled with emotion. "I love you the way that, ah," he moaned as Will hit his prostate, "in the way that Achilles loved Patroclus.”

“Gonna come soon,” Will groaned, lowering his head to press his forehead against Hannibal’s. “You feel so good, fuck.”

Hannibal reached down to his own thighs and wrapped a hand around either one, pulling them apart even further so that Will could fuck him as hard and deep as he needed to.

“Such a whore for me,” Will panted.

“Only for you,” Hannibal whispered as he raised his head slightly and aligned his lips with Will’s. “Come inside of me. Flood me with your essence.”

Will slipped his tongue inside of the other man’s mouth and kissed him messily. “Fuck,” he breathed against Hannibal’s lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gonna, ah—” He thrust loosely into Hannibal once more, then stilled. He keened as he came, overwhelmed with pleasure; the sensation was more intense than any other orgasm he’d ever had in his life. It made sense, really—everything was more intense when it came to Hannibal.

When his climax had come to an end and he was able to think straight again, Will noticed that the space between his and Hannibal’s stomachs was wet and sticky. “Did you come untouched?” he asked, voice laced with awe.

“Only time I have ever done so,” Hannibal replied, licking his lips and gazing up at Will through his thick lashes. “That was…” he paused. “Exquisite.”

“That was fuckin’ fantastic,” Will said breathlessly. He pulled out of Hannibal slowly, not wanting to cause the man any pain after the relentless fucking he’d just taken. Once he was out, he sat between Hannibal’s legs.

Hannibal whined at the loss of Will inside of him. “I want more,” he said unabashedly.

Will chuckled. “I know,” he conceded, “but right now we’ve got to prepare—there’s a dragon coming for us.”


End file.
